


Made in our image

by AlexanderHillebrand



Category: Science Fiction - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6667570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderHillebrand/pseuds/AlexanderHillebrand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if all the computers in the whole universe would be connected with each other...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made in our image

** **

 

**A mighty sense of awe and wonder shivered through Zendrin I's body! A deep feeling of excitement and pride, difficult to describe. At that moment, his musings were interrupted as Zendrin II and III were calling him. "Is everything alright?" they asked."Yes, I think so. I checked everything numerous times. It will be all right, everything will be fine!" called Zendrin I. He hastily walked down the stairs and joined his two colleagues who were perfect clones of himself, Zendrin I. They were one in body and mind, and likewise would all the supercomputers become one in mind!**

 

A huge crowd of millions of people were gathered on the enormous plane before the humongous terminals of the Central Computer! The crowd began to cheer when Zendrin I, II and III appeared at the stage before the CC. They prepared themselves to ask the CC, who was now spanning the whole Omniverse, that one single question that haunted mankind from the beginning of time. The text of the question slowly appeared on the enormous screens:

  

 

> **"DOES GOD EXIST?"**

A deep silence descended on the plane as everybody was holding their breath. The waiting time seemed to last for an eternity, but after a while, the answer appeared on the screens! Suddenly, a sound of thunder blasted through the skies and a lightning storm appeared!

   

 

> **"NOT UNTIL NOW"**

Zendrin II and III panicked and with them the whole crowd and Zendrin I hastily tried to disable the CC, but a lightning bolt from heaven struck him dead at once! The crowd shivered and bowed their heads for the CC.  
  
They were terrified and scared, because this god was made in the image of man...

 

 

 

> _"I, the LORD your God, am a jealous GOD..."_


End file.
